Curable Curse
by MysterySmiles
Summary: Lucy has always been an outcast. On one fateful night, she is rescued from the man that killed her parents and she finally after sixteen years of living, makes a friend. She now lives with her new family, but luck is just not on her side. Lucy could lose the family and friends that she wanted so bad for sixteen years.


Hi everyone! Please enjoy! Just to let people know, Lucy was never rich in this story.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Please, don't kill me!" I ran as fast as a cheetah from the blood-covered knife that was chasing me. It was held by a man who had barged into my humble home, where my parents and I lived joyfully together. Not anymore. My life...just turned as sour as a lemon.<p>

I searched for the mad man. There was no one in sight, so a bit of hope lingered inside me. Maybe he had ceased his attempts to end my meaningless life.

Why was I even trying to live anyway? After tonight, I had no one to love and no one to love me. What was the point of life if there is no love? My mum would always ask me that question when I cringe every time we talk about love. At the time I didn't think much of it, believing that it did not really exist. Now that my parents are gone, I feel lonely. It's not like I have any friends to run to. I'm a social outcast. No one ever talks to me, and when I walk up to my classmates, I would constantly receive looks of disgust.

I bring my pointless running to a halt. Why does everyone seem to hate me? I just don't get it. I don't want to die like this! I yearn for a life with friends and family. My parents were never home. They had to work till their hairs turned grey just to feed me!

"There you are," I faced the direction of the deep hoarse voice, my blonde hair whipping my dirt-covered face in the process.

"What do you want?" I growled. The man grinned, revealing his ugly rotten teeth. The knife in his possession coated in blood; my parent's blood, to be exact. He got to them first. That sick bastard. It should have been me, not them! It doesn't matter now. I'm joining them soon. I shut my eyes tight, ready for what was ahead of me.

"Oh, so you want to die? So be it then." Even though I couldn't see him, I knew that there was a huge smirked plastered on his ugly face. My breathing started getting heavy. I couldn't say that I had a good life because that would be lying. I was very scared. This is the end, my fate, my destiny. I'm going to die in fear.

"Don't you dare hurt that poor girl, you fleabag!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw a girl around my age, beating the living day lights out of the killer. Her pink hair was neatly tied in a side pony tail. There were some nice curls at the end of it. She wore a purplish-blue shirt and a pair of knee-length shorts.

After an ocean of blood was spilt, the man laid unconscious on the cold, hard, concrete floor. The girl who saved me wiped her hands on her shorts and smiled warmly at me. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"Thank you for saving me, but you really shouldn't have," I smiled back halfheartedly, feeling generally miserable. The girl frowned.

"Oh course I should've. You would've died if I didn't."

"There's no point for me to live anymore."

"Everyone lives for a reason. Why would you be here if the world didn't need you?" I smiled at the girl. I suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore. Is this what friendship was? No, it couldn't be. She was just trying to be nice; she didn't really like me. I was still grateful though.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. My name's Hannah by the way."

"I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"I...don't live anywhere anymore." My eye began to sting. Tears were running down my face like a waterfall. Hannah wrapped her arms around me. I flinched, but I melted into her comforting warmth.

"Why don't you tell me the story?"

"Well..."

...

I trudged tiredly home from boring old school. I had fallen asleep while I was studying in the library.

"Hey Mum! I'm home!" I called out to my mother, there was no reply. It was strange. She was usually always pleased to see me. I rushed into the kitchen and the sight in front of me was terrifying. The kitchen was in flames and my mother laid dead on the floor next to my father.

"Run! Get out of here!" Dad screamed at me as a man plunged a knife into his shaking body. I couldn't budge.

"No! I won't leave you." I cried as I watched from afar.

"Just go, kiddo. We'll be alright!" Those were his final words before he fell to the floor, pale as a ghost. The murderer turned to me with an evil glare.

"You're next!" I ran out of my blood scented home. I looked back at the house that my parents worked so hard to obtain. It was already half gone, swallowed by the vicious flames.

...

A lump formed in my throat. I can no longer continue telling as tears already started to fall. I cried on Hannah's shoulder and she held me tight.

"It's okay Lucy. Tell you what! You can come and live with me!"

"Really?" I felt a light-hearted glimmer of hope. "Are you sure I won't be a burden to you?"

"You won't be a burden! Don't even think that! Come on, let's go." Hannah led me out of the empty suburb and into a dark forest.

"Thank you for all of this," I murmured.

"No problem! That's what friends are for!" I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside as she said this. This is what it feels like to have a friend, isn't it? Thank you to whoever has given me this wonderful opportunity.

"We'll be there in a few. I bet you're tired."

"Yes, I am." I followed Hannah deeper into the forest, the night sky showed off the moon and the stars as they illuminated it. "Hey Hannah, where did you learn to fight like that? The man had a knife too. You were really brave."

"Thanks and umm...my brother taught me. He's awesome! You'll love him! "

Soon enough, we reached the biggest house I had ever seen. It was gorgeous.

"Is this where you live?" I was astonished. She was indeed very loaded.

"Yup! This is where you'll live too!" My new and only friend opened the front door. We strolled inside only to be faced with the most handsome boy ever. He looked a lot like Hannah, so he must have been her brother.

"Where on earth have you been? Mum and Dad are going crazy. Do you know who had to deal with it? Me!" He roared as he pointed to himself.

"Well sorry, but it was so boring!" I stood awkwardly to the side as the siblings were having an all out war.

"Um, please stop fighting," I interrupted their little argument. They both turned to me.

"Oh yeah! Lucy, this is my brother Natsu. Natsu, this is my new friend Lucy. She's going to live with us." Hannah introduced us and we greeted each other. I uncomfortable shifted on my feet, sensing Natsu's deep gaze. It didn't seem right.

"Oh and Lucy," I looked at the chocolate-brown eyed girl questioningly, grateful for the excuse to not look at him.

"Yes?"

"I take it back, Natsu is the worst brother ever! He stinks!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
